Barnaby Crimp/Relationships
|Edit Tab|style=margin:5px 0;}} Layla Smith While Barnaby had initially displayed a degree of attraction towards Layla on her arrival at the school, the focus of Barnaby's attention was still Imogen. With the revelation that Barnaby was in fact a Drox, Layla was initially torn on whether to kill Barnaby or not, and was somewhat confident that she could take him down if necessary. These conversations with Imogen resulted in Barnaby stealing a memory-erasing spell from Imogen's books. Layla ultimately decided to kill Mr. Miller with her own hands, faintly aware that his human soul had reoccupied his body, taking the kill away from Barnaby. At the time Barnaby was heavily affected by this, seeking vengeance upon the ex-Watcher for James' death, while Layla wished to prevent Barnaby from feeling any guilt in the future. Imogen Parker It was well-known that Barnaby was attracted to Imogen Parker, to her surprise and perplexion. The relationship between the two remains complicated, as it perhaps fluctuated the most throughout the course of the term, undoubtedly affected by the stubbornness of both parties. However, it appears that Barnaby is no longer attracted to Imogen as both individuals have since entered into other romantic relationships with Imogen dating Layla and Barnaby dating James (although James has since tragically passed on). After James death was avenged Barnaby seemed to withdraw any feeling for Imogen. This was apparent up until Layla dumped Imogen by magical text. At which point Barnaby seemed to take interest again. This has since led to other students (mostly Violet) telling Imogen about Barnaby's interest in her. This eventually came to Imogen asking him about it. To her surprise this was true. Since that they have started at tenuous relationship. cat interference got in the way Robert Davidson Robert and Barnaby never really interacted prior to them getting involved in the demon hunting activities. While Robert was shocked at Barnaby's Drox heritage he was the most significant voice on Barnaby's side during the Penemue crisis. With recent revelations that they were in fact brothers, Barnaby did not appear to initially believe Robert on account of their physical differences. In the aftermath of their victory over Bur'nakk, Robert and Barnaby became closer, similar to how close they were before the revelation over Robert's mother's demise. However, the two still found it odd to address each other as brothers, and decided to reside in dorms, to their father's dismay. James A year younger than Barnaby, James was relatively unassuming when the four demon hunters found him being used in a ritual underneath the school. What would follow was a chain of events few would forsee. James' death hit all of them hard, but none less than Barnaby, his boyfriend, who was in denial for a significantly long period, culminating in an effort by Robert to call James in heaven. In the ten-minute conversation that ensued James told Barnaby that he was happy there in heaven despite Barnaby's desire for James to return, and the emotional conversation ended with Barnaby displeased at James' desires as James left, telling Barnaby that he loved him. Violet The ex-Vengeance demon has a complicated relationship with Barnaby, not least because of Barnaby's demon heritage. Potentially the first girl to actually kiss Barnaby, this relationship was complicated even further by Violet being revealed as being a vengeance demon then being depowered... Violet and Barnaby had a strange relationship as the two demons within the circle of the Slayer's associates, and Violet seemed to enjoy being in his company, expressing a desire to see Barnaby's "hedgehogs". The effects of Barnaby's transformation into a "full" human upon their relationship remains to be seen. Others Jane Murphy Barnaby used the pretense of going out to meet Jane as a cover-up story (with varying degrees of success) to hide leaving the school at night to enter Drox form to heal. Ned Phillips and Brian Phillips As the other front row forwards on the Rugby team Ned and Brian were perhaps Barnaby's closest friends before Barnaby became involved with the Slayer's activities, and remain as his mates to some extent. Bur'nakk George Davidson Barnaby's Many Ships Deceased Boyfriend * James (kissing, bonking, killed by an SA80 of all things) Some Degree of Affection * Violet (kiss and an accidental "contact" during a fight) Mild Blushing At Least Once * The Girl in the Nurse's Office in Episode 2 * Imogen (particularly the "jersey-removal incident") * Layla (particularly the "jersey-removal incident") * The Young Mother from the "jersey-removal incident" * The Coroner at Greater Rosewater Royal Infirmary * Nurse Wilson at Greater Rosewater Royal Infirmary * The Pizza Guy * The Bank Teller * Sunniva "Synne" Farshaw Allegedly * Jane Murphy (according to claims by Barnaby to Layla and Robert (although it was later revealed that this was an cover on Barnaby's part to sneak away and transform))Note 3